


Dinner

by svartalf



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Re One Shots [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Sasaki, Eating, Ghouls, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise Needs a Hug, Quinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalf/pseuds/svartalf
Summary: Haise doesn’t eat “normal” food.The Quinx haven’t figured out he’s a ghoul yet, but one little joke goes too far and his identity is revealed.
Relationships: None
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Re One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this from the old work to it’s own work. Sorry!

Chapter 2:

Haise had just finished setting the table for dinner, he was at the head of the table, and the four sat at the other chairs. Saiko was already emerging from her bedroom; Her sense of smell had grown significantly stronger since the surgery. The others followed after her, and Urie came last. He surprisingly had come without his headphones, so at least they’d be able to talk a bit.

Haise smiled at them, and Saiko rushed to her plate, already putting food on it. Soon, everyone was seated.  
Shirazu, as always, said, “Thank you for the food, Sassan.”Saiko chimed in as well, “Yeah, Maman! It’s delicious.”

“Ah-thank you. How is your training going with Suzuya, Tooru?”

Tooru speaks softly, “It’s going well, I’m able to handle three knives at once now.”

Haise gives him a motherly look, and looks down. He’s holding a cup of coffee, as he usually does during dinner time.

“Well, make sure to eat well. We have training tomorrow from 9 am to 3 pm.” 

Saiko groaned, even though she would probably sleep halfway through it. 

“Says you! You’re skinny and we never see you eat~~~ Maman you’re being unfair!” Saiko joked and grabbed a spoonful on food, quickly grabbing it and jamming it in Haise’s mouth. 

It happened too quick, Haise had been relaxed around the Quinx, and his reaction speed was just a second too slow. He collapsed as the taste hit his mouth, vomiting at sputtering to try to get it out. It had been so long since he last had human food, the last time was just after he woke up in the CCG with amnesia so bad that he forgot he was a ghoul. 

“Maman...? Are you o-“ 

Haise met her eye, this time with his piercing kakugan. 

She fell backwards, and the other quinx stepped back on instinct. Urie even took a stance, like he was ready to attack if he needed too. Haise scrambled to cover his eye, and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing towels to clean up.

His throat was raw from the acidity, and his voice sounded choppy.  
“I apologize for the mess,” he said softly. 

“Maman...are you a ghoul?

He didn’t reply, he only hardened his glare.

“Did you go through the Quinx surgery?”

Haise spoke this time, “No...I didn’t. I didn’t want to tell you this unless it was necessary. Yes, I am a ghoul. I’m technically a half ghoul, but as Haise, I’ve never been a human.”

Saiko put her hand on his shoulder, grabbing the towel from his hand and cleaning up. 

“I’m sorry Maman...can you not eat human food?”

“I-“ This time he could only muster up a shaking of his head. 

Urie broke the silence, “What, so you eat human or something? No wonder people at the CCG spit on you. You’re a fucking ghoul...”

“No, actually. Not real human, I’ve never eaten a person, at least not as Haise. The CCG provides artificial meat each month. It’s filled with RC suppressants, so it’s not like I can do anything.”

“I trust you Maman. But why do you keep referring to yourself like you’ve been multiple people?”

...  
....  
.....

“I think thats a discussion for another day...”


End file.
